Hallucinations
by capcha
Summary: A story of James dealing with hallucinations, Remus dealing wth a fan club and Peter, and Lily dealing with James. Had to repost because I forgot something...
1. Remus' Fan Club

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. sob

_**A/N**:_** Sorry It's so short, I promise they'll get longer. I'd like to thank my beta, Mistress of Dremaz, you are enourmous help. hugs**

"James, dear, come on. We're going to miss the train!"

"I'm coming, mum! Just wait a minute, ok?"

James Potter was searching frantically around his room for one of his most prized possessions. Tossing a pair of dirty socks away, he found what he was looking for.

It was the dirty old mirror that the marauders used to communicate during separate detentions. At this moment, Sirius had the other mirror.

James called into the mirror and waited for Sirius to appear. After a few desperate seconds, Sirius came into view.

"What now, James?" Sirius said in a bored voice.

"Err, I forgot how you said I should get Evans to love me. Can we go through it again?"

"Just be yourself. Don't tell me you forgot how to do that."

"Right. I won't, then. Any idea where I can find Remus?"

"James," Sirius said, annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Well I have to go. Mum's waiting."

"Tell her I said hello, will you?" Sirius said as James packed away his mirror.

"James!" James' mum screamed.

"Coming," James said in a deflated voice.

When James reached the doorway out of his family's house, his mother started picking at him in a motherly way and trying to flatten his hair.

"How you got such unruly hair is beyond me. Your father's hair was always nice looking."

"Mum, I don't care about my hair, it looks fine," James said as he checked his hair in a nearby mirror and ruffled it.

"Come on, then," said James' mum and with a nod of approval at his reflection, he followed her out the door.

When they got to the station, and went through the barrier, the Hogwarts Express was blowing its whistle, signaling that it was time to say goodbye to your family and get on the train.

"Now, James, you be a good boy and don't cause anymore trouble, you hear me? You're Head Boy now. You should know better."

"I know, I know! I'm going to miss the train. I'll write you in the morning, okay?" His mother nodded. "Talk to you soon," James said, turning towards the train. "Oh, and Sirius says hello!" he called over his shoulder.

"Oh, I do love that boy," James' mother said warmly. "Is he coming home for Christmas?"

"He always does, mum." With that James jumped aboard the train and it started to move.

James made his way down the narrow path between the compartments looking for his fellow marauders when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Lily.

"James! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." At this James looked hopeful. "The prefects are waiting for us, so we should leave now. Here, I'll help you with your trunk. Oh, this is heavy," Lily said in a strained voice.

"Right. Prefects. Of course. Oh, Lily, here, let me take that. Sorry," James said. "Err, could you take my owl?"

"Yeah, thanks," Lily gasped, her face red from trying to haul the trunk.

"So… how was your summer?" James asked.

"It was a bit dull," she said. "My sister's boyfriend was there the whole time. He doesn't like me very much. I don't like him though, so I'm not complaining."

"Ah," James said nodding. "Well I can't really believe that anyone wouldn't like you." Lily blushed.

James couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Lily. Usually when he tried to talk to her either his throat would tighten, he'd say something stupid, or Lily would be heavily guarded. Usually he'd say something stupid. If James knew any better, he'd know this conversation was too good to be true.

Unfortunately, James didn't know better.

The train lurched forward and sent James toppling over his trunk with no Lily to be found.

"What the…" James stared around the train aisle for any sign that his red headed lover was here. "I could've sworn…She…" James looked to his owl which was now laying on it's sighed hooting loudly. "She was here wasn't she? She held you, yeah? Hmm…"

"Potter!" James jerked his head in the direction of the voice. "Why weren't you at the meeting?" Lily snapped.

"I was…I just…I got lost?"

"We've got to patrol. Go put your trunk and owl away. I'll be patrolling," Lily said and James nodded.

_I could've sworn I was just talking to her,_ James thought as he pulled his trunk along the aisle. _And it was going so well. Just figures it was another hallucination. Well I can't complain really. At least Sirius didn't steal my cookies in this one. I like cookies._

After James found the prefects carriage, he left to find Lily. When he finally found her, he walked by her side. Well, as close to her side as she and the aisle would let him.

"Lily! Slow down," James said trying to keep up with Lily who was increasing speed.

"James, I think you misunderstood me. When I said 'we need to patrol' I didn't mean us together. I meant you patrol somewhere and I patrol somewhere else. As in separate."

"I just want to talk to you," James half whined. "How was your summer?"

"It was fine. We went to Sweden. We ate chocolate."

"I like chocolate. And cookies," James said.

"Oh, really? Me t—James! Can you please just go patrol?! Please! You are such a bother sometimes." Lily had stopped her power walk and was facing James with a furious face.

At first, James looked like he was going to protest. He even opened his mouth a little bit but instead, he just turned around looking crestfallen.

"Fine," he said quietly. "See you." James walked down the aisle and Lily watched him leave, almost looking sad.

James looked back at her sadly and she quickly turned away.

"Maybe she'll never love me," James said to himself.

"See you, James," Lily said quietly.

* * *

"Prongs mate!" Sirius said, greeting James warmly. "How are you? Does Evans love you yet? Pete and I saw you two walking down the aisle. Sort of looked like you were racing, but you could've been trying to get to the bathroom so you could snog or something. Your hair is messy enough."

James said nothing, ruffled his hair, and glared at Sirius.

"That's a no, then? Ah well, She will someday, mate, trust me."

"Have a good summer, James?" Peter asked.

"It was alright," James ruffled his hair once more. "But Padfoot was there most of the time making my mum fall in love with him even more. Oh, that reminds me, she wants to know if you'll be coming home for the holidays again."

"I'll have to write Roberta a letter. Let her know I'm alright and I'll be home for Christmas," Sirius said getting out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Your relationship with my mother makes me want to vomit," James said with a disgusted face.

"Is your mum going to send me cookies again?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Yeah, err, Padfoot, tell my mum to send Wormtail more cookies," he said pushing up his glasses.

For the next 5 minutes there was only the sound of a quill on parchment and Peter's sporadic humming. Soon enough Remus came in through the compartment door.

"Lily knows you didn't patrol, James," Remus said, panting slightly.

"Lily doesn't love me," James replied. Remus glanced at the compartment door's window and groaned.

"Why do you groan, Moony?" Peter asked, not looking up for his copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"I didn't groan. I cleaned my throat." Remus looked nervously out the compartment door and shrunk in his seat. "Do you think we could close the blinds?"

"No, don't do it." Sirius looked up from his finished letter and looked curiously at the door. "Are you hiding from a girl, Moony?" Sirius said giddily and poked his head out the door.

"There's no one out here," Sirius said disappointed.

"Aha! Yes there is! Look in that compartment!" James pointed excitedly at the compartment across the aisle.

It was full of giggling girls in their year with their faces pressed against the window looking at one Remus Lupin.

"Looks like you've got a fan club, Moony," Sirius teased.

"They've been following me around ever since I got on the train," Remus whispered. "It's starting to scare me a bit."

"I don't know why you're whispering," James whispered back.

"Yeah, it's not like they can hear us," Sirius almost yelled. "They won't know they creep you out, it's ok. They can't hear a thing."

A few of the girls stopped giggling and some others pulled their faces off the window and slumped into their seat.

"Har, har," Peter began. "I'm gonna go see if I can be the president of the fan club. You know, because I lov—I'm your number one fan." He stepped out of the compartment and into the girls'. The girls just gave him a funny look but didn't seem to take any notice otherwise.

Sirius mentally questioned Peter's sexuality, and then closed the blinds.

"Don't close it!" James shouted. "I want to see when the trolley comes."

As if on cue, the marauders heard the trolley lady calling. Soon enough, the trolley was at their door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"Yes, please," James started. "I'll have ten chocolate frogs, three pumpkin pasties, a licorice wand and… five Berite Bott's Every Flavor Beans." The trolley lady handed him his sweets and told him the price.

"Oh, and could you give a red head with dazzling green eyes two chocolate frogs from James, please?"

"Of course, dear. Your new total is five galleons, eleven sickles and three knuts." James handed the coins over as Sirius got everything James got, only doubled and Remus got ten of everything chocolate on the cart.

"Moony, you should really cut down on the chocolate. Someday you might suffocate in it," Sirius said amazingly clearly through a mouth full of pumpkin pasties.

"I find your ability to fit seven pasties in your mouth at once disturbing and I don't think you should be talking. I know you are the one stealing all of my chocolate."

"I'm only doing it for your on good. Your chocolate consumption rivals that of a woman."

Remus glared at Sirius and he raised an eyebrow as if challenging him. The staring match was on.

James watched form the other side of the compartment slowly chewing his frogs and looking from Remus to Sirius with great interest.

**Hope you liked it. Please revies**

3x Kat


	2. A talk with Alice

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't._

**A/N:** Finally got this done. YAY! Well, not sure how many of you are still interested, but maybe I'll get more readers which is wonderful and makes me happy. Thank you everyone who review on the last chapter and on anything else I've written. I really appreciate it. Really. Right, well Onward!! Oh and a poem about the title:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Spell check sucks

And so does pollution.

I think it's a very nice poem, don't you?

_

* * *

Tap, tap, tap._

The three marauders broke the staring game to see who was at the door.

It was a girl in their house a few years younger than them and was staring straight at James who nervously waved.

"Can I come in?" James heard faintly through the door. He nodded and slid the door open.

"Err…can I help you?" James asked.

The girl help out a piece of parchment and James took it.

"What's it for?"

The girl stared at him. "How am I supposed to know? It's your letter." She turned and walked out of the compartment.

"What's a 'Slug Club'?" Sirius asked reading the letter of James shoulder. "Don't you have something to do with a Slug Club, Moony?"

"It's a group of Slughorn's favorites," Remus began. "It's full of the people Slughorn thinks is going to achieve greatness. I must say I never thought you would be invited James, no offense, but nobody really knows you're a good wizard." He said. "I suspect he'll have invited all of the others too."

"Is Lily one of the others?" James asked.

"…Yes," Remus replied grudgingly.

"How do I get—"

_Tap, tap, tap._

The marauders looked again to the door. This time the door wasn't closed so the girl walked back in handing this letter to Remus instead.

"Hey, where's mine?" Sirius asked the girl who blushed when she looked at him and left quickly. "Don't I get one?" he asked his friends.

James and Remus shrugged.

"So where is this 'Slug Club?" James asked Remus.

"I'll take you there in a bit, James. Let's just wait to see if Sirius gets a letter. But when we go, let's move quickly. I don't want the hyenas following us."

"Remus!" James said surprised. "I can't believe you just referred toy our fan club in such a rude way!"

"Do you want me to take you there or not?" Remus snapped. He was rather uncomfortable with the term 'fan club', especially if it was his.

"Yea, take him," Sirius said gloomily. "Leave me all alone. Pete goes off with your fan club," Remus winced, "and James and you are off to go dine with the best. I'll just go and find some new friends."

"Don't be stupid, mate," James said reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll get an invitation, don't worry. And anyway, even if you don't get an invitation, just know that Pete didn't get one either." James turned to Remus. "Now, you're sure Lily goes to these…things?"

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Told you," James said.

"Do you know where I can find Frank Longbottom?" the girl asked. Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands.

"No," James snapped. "Don't come back unless you've got a letter for Padfoot!"

"O-kay…" she rolled her eyes and continued down the aisle, asking other people if they knew where Frank was.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Padfoot's letter?" Sirius looked up.

"If you're Padfoot," she said. This was a different girl. She was closer to their year and was staring at Remus who shifted uncomfortably.

"Right well we should go now," Remus said.

"Hey…wait a second," Sirius said staring at his letter. "This isn't an invitation for the Slug Club! This is from Wormtail!!! Why couldn't he come over here to tell us he's the president of your fan club?" He whined.

"Who cares," James said. "Lily could be alone with Slughorn right now! What if he tries to make a move before I do?"

"James even though your chances are pretty slim, I think you have a better chance with Lily than Slughorn."

"Really?" James grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "You think I've got a chance?" He drug his hand through his hair again.

"Only because you're not old and you aren't _that_ creepy."

"Let's go. I bet she's waiting for me." James said dragging Remus out of the door.

"It's ok. I'll be fine, just leave," Sirius called after them.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"What now?" Sirius said loudly rolling his eyes.

It was Frank.

"Have you seen my toad?" He asked looking under the seats.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a Slug Club…thing?" Sirius asked.

"Ugh, I hate those things! I only went to see Alice and well, now we're going out so there's really no need, is there? So have you seen Melvin?"

"Ah, no, I haven't Jack," Sirius said distractedly. He needed to talk to Peter, now.

"It's _Melvin_!" Frank called.

* * *

"Is Lily mad at me?" James asked a fast walking Remus.

"Probably," Remus answered truthfully.

"I've never noticed you walked so fast, Moony."

"I always have," Remus replied. Remus really didn't want to run into any 'hyenas'.

"Moony, I can't keep up with you. I'll catch up, yea?"

"James, come on! You play quidditch! You're supposed to be in shape! Where's is the endurance?"

"I, err, I've recently developed asthma and err, don't have my inhaler with me," James lied.

"You're a really bad liar, James," Remus said. "But if you want to be a sloth, so be it. Have it your way."

"Slow pace. Yes. Now I can think of something to say to Lily. I wonder if she watches that muggle show I've heard of. Who was talking about it? Ah, no matter. What was it called? That game show…err…"

"I think you are looking for _Mr. and Mrs_."

"Oh, hello, Alice. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Frank doesn't want to go too Slughorn's parties anymore so I have to go alone."

"Is Lily mad at me?" James asked looking worried.

"Ahh… you still like her then?" Alice said, slightly amused.

"Well of course I do!" James said looking at Alice like she was crazy. "How could I not?

"Well, to start, she treats you like shit. She also turns you down every time."

"Ok, one, she's bloody gorgeous, two, she's brilliant, three, she's nce to almost everyone, four, well I just can't help but love her." James started to drift off into thought again with a sappy expression on his face.

"You can't say you love her, James. I'm sorry, but there's no way you can even know what love is."

"I really do love her, though. I know I do. I thought about it all summer. All I could think about was her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair. Her eyes are my favorite part about her. They tell so much about her. When she's sad the gleam goes away; when she's angry, and I know this one the best, the green gets this sort of blaze to it; when she's confused, her eyes get really shiny; and when she's happy, this one's my favorite, they are the best shade of green I've ever seen. She's wonderful. I tried to not love her, believe me, I did. But I couldn't get rid of the butterflies or the floaty sensation. I know I don't have a chance with her, but honestly, she's the only one that makes me feel…whole. Well nearly whole because until I have her, something will be missing." James and Alice had stopped walking now and were facing each other. Alice looked near tears. "And I know it sounds completely dumb and cheesy and even insane, but it's all true, I just wish Lily knew that."

"Oh, James!" Alice pulled him into a hug. "I thin that if Lily knew that, _she_ would be standing here, not me."

"Yeah?" James asked looking hopeful again.

_Maybe that's what you should say_, he thought.

"But I don't think you should try and tell her any of that just yet," she said reading his mind. "Wait for the right moment." She looked at him seriously then smiled a bit. "Now let's go get you that moment."

* * *

"Hey, Wormtail!" Sirius said sliding the 'Moony's Fan Club's Compartment' door open.

"Huh?" Peter looked up.

"Why do you call him that?" A girl with wavy blond hair and dreamy looking blue eyes asked. "Why do you let him call you that?" she asked Peter.

The two shrugged looking nervous and said mumbled something like, "…I-uh-nuh…"

"I don't think it's very nice, you know. I don't know why anyone would want to be called 'worm tail'," she said, he big eyes looking at nothing in particular then looking up at Sirius who was staring at her with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Why are you in Remus' fan club?" he asked her, wincing when her heavily charmed charm bracelet jangled.

"I'm not sure," she said thoughtfully. "I don't like Remus the way the other girls do. He is a brilliant wizard though, but I like somebody else." She continued staring at Sirius.

"Please say it's not me," Sirius said slightly creeped out by this girl he didn't even know went to his school.

"It isn't."

"Ok, well _Wormtail_, Can I have a quick word, please?" Peter nodded and followed Sirius out of the compartment.

Once they were a safe distance away, Sirius grabbed Peter and whispered hoarsely, "Who the hell is that girl?"

Pete shrugged. "Err, Mary Garret. Why? I think she's really cool. I hope it's _me_ she likes. Did you know she has a pet niffler?" Peter finished excitedly.

"Peter, that's disturbing," Sirius said bluntly.

"The niffler? No it's not, it's—"

"I can't believe you like her." Peter face turned red and he looked down at his feet.

"She's pretty. She has pretty eyes too." Peter mumbled

"I don't want her in Moony's fan club."

"Why not? You know what? No. She stays."

"What ever. I need to talk to you though. I have a plan to get Lily to like James."

"Why do you want Lily to like James?" Pete interjected.

"So he stops whining, now anyway, all you and I need to do is—"

"We'll never see him if they start going out," he said.

"Yes we wi—." Sirius stopped mid sentence and looked thoughtful. "But I thought—." He sighed. "Well it's just a risk we'll have to take," he said sadly When he told Peter his plan he didn't have the 'save the world, I'm super Sirius' air about him like he did when he thought about his plan but Peter listened intently none the less.

"Seems simple enough," Peter said. "Not."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on. Let's go find Frank."

* * *

"Oho! James, m'boy! So glad you could come!" A very round man was now shaking James' hand enthusiastically. He had only just walked in and the fawning had already begun.

"Well of course I came, professor!" James said grinning. _Of course I came,_ he thought. _Lily's here_.

James looked around the compartment and saw that there was no Lily. He was sitting down and feeling depressed and wishing he didn't come when Slughorn came back over to him.

"So are you and Miss Evans getting along ok?" Slughorn asked. "Unfortunately she couldn't be here today. Had some head duties to fulfill. Why aren't you with her anyway?"

"I wasn't aware of these duties, sir," he said softly.

Slughorn looked shocked, but turned his expression into a warm smile. "Maybe it's Head _Girl_ duties," he said patting James on the back.

_Who would have thought Slughorn would understand my predicament?_ James wondered.

"So, Alice," James turned to face her, but didn't see her. In fact, she was not even in the compartment.

"Professor?" James turned to him and was relieved to see that he was still there.

"Hmm?" he asked peering down his belly to try and see James.

"I did walk in with Alice, yea?"

"No, m'boy," He answered. He was now turned on his side so he could see James properly. James also got a proper look at how large Slughorn was and wondered what he eats.

"You came in alone shortly after Mr. Lupin."

James furrowed his brow and said, "Oh." Slughorn nodded and began name dropping to one of the nearby students.

_Wow. Two hallucinations in one day. That's weird._

James tried to listen to Slughorn's speech but decided this was a waste of time and that he should try to woo Lily next time.

"Sir, I just remembered… I have… something to do. It's for the Heads," James said thinking on his, er, seat. It wasn't exactly a lie. I did have to do with him and Lily. Sure, it was a duty, but the Head's were involved.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you should go then." A few of the other students including Remus looked jealous that he got to leave early but they didn't say anything. James merely shrugged and walked out of the compartment.

_

* * *

James-bloody-Potter, Lily thought. __What an annoying pig headed prat. I bet he went to that meeting. I'm glad I didn't go._, Lily thought. 

Lily sat in a compartment full of her friends but wasn't participating in their conversation. Frankly, she didn't want to discuss horoscopes and the perfect boyfriend and what she recently saw in _Teen Witch_. She just wasn't interested in that anymore. Well… maybe a little bit but NEWTs were this year and she needed to focus on that. She'd have a hard enough time with James Potter popping up everywhere. She wouldn't have time for silly things like boys.

Unfortunately for her, James Potter would find time for her.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Lily groaned.

"I've got it," Lily said.

Looking into the compartment James saw three of Lily's friends who he didn't know the names of and Alice. His expression went from serious to confused with just the one knowing look from her and a slight shaking of her head. James let Lily drag him down the narrow aisle while staring at Alice and mouthing 'what', but, deciding he would talk to her later, he followed Lily instead of resisting.

"What do you want, Potter," Lily said harshly.

"Y-you're calling me 'Potter' again?" James asked quietly. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Can we get to the point, _James_?"

"I was just wondering why you didn't go to Slughorn's thing. Remus said you usually go."

"I had Head duties. You didn't patrol like I said to."

"That's not the point," James said waving it away with his hand "Why didn't you go to the… thing?"

"Because I didn't," Lily said childishly an crossed her arms over her chest.

James frustratedly ran a hand through his hair. "What ever," he said sighing. "I need to talk to Alice."

"What?" Lily said not bothering to hide the confusion.

"I need to talk to Alice," James repeated.

**

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait to update. I got major writer's block and I think the next one might come sooner. While I had writers block for this story I got some plot bunnies for other stories that I have completed, so check those out if you want **

**xKatie**

**Kthxbi**


End file.
